


A thief in the Day

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, Reunion, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, slight bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: A mysterious figure makes their way onto New Berk and seems to be after-you guessed it-Hiccup. Is Hiccup once again in danger after all these years of peace? Can his family and friends save him in time? And what are they saving him from?
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Nuffink Haddock&Zephyr Haddock, Snotlout Jorgenson/Fishlegs Ingerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIII everyone!!!  
> It's been far too long since I've written a fic. I have not given up on my other projects; I promise!  
> I hope you enjoy this little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone for the past few days. I will try to update regularly, but no promises as I'm awful at consistency.  
> See ya soon and if you feel so inclined, comments are always welcome ;)

“Mom!”

Astrid had become very used to being called that by now. Whether she was training new recruits for the New Berk guard or chewing out the twins for the millionth time, she would be invariably interrupted with “Mom!” But this was different. The two voices calling her name were not ecstatic, mischievous, or holding the normal fearful tone associated with spiders, sock-stealing trolls, and shadows in the dark. No, this “Mom” was full of pure terror.

Astrid yanked her axe from the dummies she had been hacking away at all morning. She turned to face her two children. Zephyr, ten-years-old and quite tall for her age, had a look of panic marring her normally calm, focused visage. Her blond hair was its usual mess, but the fear in her eyes turned it from a purposeful dishevelment to a distressed look.

Seven-year-old Nuffink, who stood beside his big sister while clutching onto her arm, was in tears. His auburn hair fell into his wet blue eyes and he trembled.

“What is it,” Astrid asked urgently, reaching out to pull Nuffink to her right side. She tucked her axe in the sheath behind her and reached out to Zephyr, patting her shoulder to calm her.

“Dad’s in trouble,” Zephyr cried, her eyes roving frantically around as if the threat had followed them. Astrid stiffened.

“What do you mean?” she asked, clamping down on her own growing panic.

“Nuffy and I were playing on the hill outside when he saw something. I thought he was trying to trick me, but he pointed to a small figure climbing up the side of our house. Before we could do anything, the person was through the window. We ran to the door to let Dad no, but we heard…” Zephyr trailed off, her lips quivering.

“You and Nuffink go to Uncle Fishlegs and Uncle Snotlout’s place. Tell Uncle Snotlout to meet me at home. You two stay put until I come and get you.

With that, Astrid ran across the village. Her feet pounded the ground as the panic she had hidden from the children finally bubbled up.

Zephyr and Nuffink stared after their racing mom, wondering if she would be fast enough to save their Dad.

“C’mon Nuffy, we gotta go get Uncle Snotlout so he can help Mom.” Zephyr reached out for her brothers arm and the two of them raced the opposite way their mom ran, not as fast but just as determined.

* * *

Hiccup Haddock was enjoying a rare peaceful day. He had been running ragged for the last few weeks. Preparing the village for winter was not easy work. He had been grateful to his mom for taking over the chief duties for the day so that he and Astrid could rest.

Currently, he was sitting in him and Astrid’s shared room flipping through some old sketches for new ideas on what to build next. Astrid was-no surprise-training. That girl didn’t know the meaning of “relaxing” on her day off. Either that or hacking off limbs was relaxing. Hiccup didn’t doubt the latter.

Nuffink and Zephyr were playing tag right outside the house. Hiccup could hear their childlike laughter and good-natured indignance from the opened window. He smiled each time he heard the musical tone of Zephyr’s laugh or Nuffink’s nasally shout.

Hiccup continued his work, pulling out a few charcoal pencils to start on a series of designs for watchtowers that would better withstand the winters and better protect the guards. He had become so engrossed in his work that it took him a while to notice that the children weren’t laughing or screaming anymore. When he finally noticed, he looked up with the intent to peer out of the window to make sure everything was alright.

Hiccup stood from his chair. As he did, he heard the floor creek slightly behind him. He turned and a hoarse yell escaped as a slight figure stood in front of him, holding a dagger to the underside of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update. I manage to come down with Covid and have been deathly sick for the past weeks. Not to worry, I am recovering well and I should be on schedule for updates (every week) unless something else catostrophic happens. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter. Please review; they make me so happy.

Uncle Fishlegs had opened the door and was surprised to see Zephyr out of breath and panicked and Nuffink sporting a blotchy face.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, ushering them inside.

“Where’s Uncle Snotlout?” Zephyr asked.

“He’s upstairs with Tide and Tundra.”

“Mom needs his help!” Nuffink cried.

“Dad’s in trouble,” Zephyr said. “He might be-might be… hurt.”

Fishlegs’ face went white. He hurried up the stairs. A few moments later, Uncle Snotlout came pounding down the stares. He looked slightly worried, but he hid it well. He had his sword strapped to his back, the familiar vivid orange and shining eyes of a monstrous nightmare snarling from the hilt.

“Where are your parents, Zeph?” he asked as Zephyr and Nuffink came into his line of sight.

“At home.”

“Alright. Don’t worry. They’ll be fine. Uncle Snotlout won’t let anything happen to them.” With that, Snotlout sprinted out of the house.

Fishlegs soon came back down the stares with two young toddlers in his arms. They were both blond with long, unruly hair. Fishlegs set them on the floor to crawl and toddle.

“Come here you two,” he said gently. Nuffink flung himself at Fishlegs while Zephyr came more hesitantly. The big man wrapped them both in a hug. “What happened.

Zephyr valiantly held tears back as she explained the whole situation. Fishlegs took a deep breath after hearing the story.

“They’ll be okay.” Zephyr finally lost the hold on her emotions and she began to cry. She had never thought her parents would be in trouble like this. She had heard stories of their adventures, had known that they had been in plenty of dangerous situations, but those had seemed like fantasy stories. She had never considered that they could actually be hurt.

* * *

When Astrid reached the house, she wasted no time in bursting in. She grabbed her axe from he back and opened the door in one fluid motion. She scanned the room but there was nothing and no one there. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

“What in Thor’s name are you doing here?”

That was definitely Hiccup’s voice. It sounded a bit strange for the occasion. Now Astrid knew that in dangerous situations, Hiccup’s sarcasm and nonchalant attitude reared its annoying head, but this was different. Astrid followed his voice up stairs and flung open there bedroom door. What she found there shocked her into silence.

* * *

A million things were running through Snotlout’s mind as he raced towards the Haddocks’ house. Had someone breached their defenses? He would personally murder the guards who had been on watch. Had a New Berkian went rogue? Had the twins managed to come back early from their trading trip with Eret and his men and decided to play the stupidest prank imaginable?

Whatever was going on, Snotlout was nervous. Hiccup had become like a brother to him over the years; he was the God father to him and Fishlegs’ children for Gods’ sakes. That little Viking had proved his worth in more ways than one and Snotlout couldn’t imagine a life without him. And what about Astrid and the kids? Hiccup was their world. Snotlout violently pushed those thoughts from his mind as he approached the house. He had to be focused. Hiccup would be fine. Astrid had probably already neutralized the threat with help from one of his off-kilter-yet-brilliant inventions. Snotlout took a deep breath before charging into the house.

* * *

Fishlegs had finally gotten the two Haddock children calmed down. They were sitting on the floor, trying to teach Tide and Tundra how to draw. Still, Fishlegs could tell from the set of their shoulders and the slight quiver in their lips that they were thinking about there dad.

Fishlegs couldn’t blame them. Hiccup was so important to everyone. He was one of his closest friends and a vibrant leader. Fishlegs couldn’t imagine a New Berk without Hiccup. And Astrid and the kids would be devastated. Thor, Fishlegs would be devastated.

“Uncle Fishlegs?” HE was dragged from his thoughts as Nuffink came to sit on his lap.

“What’s up, Nuffy?”

“Do you really think Dad and Mom will be okay?” he asked. He stared at Fishlegs with such intensity that he could have sworn he was looking into Astrid’s face. Nuffink had always been the more emotional child. He was sensitive, more apt to fear something he didn’t understand, and was overall very much like Hiccup. But he had a fierceness about him that spoke of Astrid. He was determined and one-track minded as well as having a way with weapons.

“I really think so. Your parents are some of the fiercest warriors in the archipelago.”

“But what if they’re not okay?” His blue eyes shone and Fishlegs looked up to see Zephyr, half-heartedly helping Tide to trace something on paper as she listened, her own green eyes shining. Zephyr, was stoic and level-headed. She had a way with weapons and fear was just an invitation for an adventure. But she was inquisitive, always searching for the answers to questions no one had asked yet and was just as emotionally intelligent and sensitive as Nuffink beneath her tough exterior.

“They will be. They have to be,” Fishlegs said more confidently than he felt. Before Zephyr could open her mouth to ask a question a knock came at the door.

Fishlegs got quickly to his feet, the two Haddock children not far behind him. He felt a dagger of fear shoot through him as he opened the door… and nearly collapsed at the sight that was before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I promised to update every week and then disappear off the face of the earth. Life has been quite hectic for me, but this time in a good way. I got a new internship and moved into my own place! To make up for my disappearance, I will give you the rest of this story today as a New Year's Day present. Happy New Year and happy reading!

A million thoughts flashed through Hiccup’s head as he came to terms with his unexpected demise. New Berk had been at peace for years. No one knew where they were, and even if they did, it was nearly impossible to scale the sheer cliffs. And Hiccup couldn’t come up with a reason why he or New Berk would even be a target. They tended to mind their own business. It was times like these when he really missed Toothless. He would have known a threat was near before it had even decided to arrive.

Hiccup reached towards his leg, where he always kept Inferno for situations such as these, but he soon found himself on his back. Then, something strange happened. The figure dropped the dagger, rapped their arms around his shoulders and neck, and squealed in a vaguely familiar voice.

“Gods, you’re so different. You got taller!” Hiccup’s mouth fell open as everything started to make sense.

“Cammi?”

The figure leapt away, removing her dark hood to reveal a cascade of blond hair and an elvish face that looked older and more worn, but still as dangerous and mischievous as it had always been.

“Hello Hiccup. Or shall I say chief? Those in the Northern Markets had told me what to expect of you, but I’m still surprised.

“Gods!” Hiccup said, carefully standing from his prone position on the floor and staring at Camicazi as if she were some ghost. “Gods Cammi, did you have to give me a heart attack?” She giggled.

“I had to for old times sake.” Hiccup grumbled, but let his irritation die down. He wrapped her in a hug. It had been years since he had seen her; years since the Bog-Burglars had sailed off the face of the archipelago to find new lands. Berk and other villages had heard no news from them since and had come to the conclusion that they had met a watery demise or had become slaves.

“I’ve missed you, Cammi. We all thought your village had perished or worse.” Camicazi was like a little sister to Hiccup growing up. Even though they were the same age, she was small and reckless enough to need looking after. She had been one of the only children who treated him as a friend and was definitely nicest out of all the other chiefs’ kids he had to contend with.

“Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. We’re Bog-Burglars. We don’t perish,” she said, sticking her nose in the air, highly reminiscent of her younger self. Hiccup laughed.

“Well then, what in Thor’s name are you doing here?”

“Well, I decided to make my way back to where it all began for me and-“

Before Camicazi could finish, she and Hiccup heard a crash. They both turned to see Astrid brandishing her axe, a look of wild panic in her eyes. The panic faded to shock and then amazement as she took in the scene before her.

“Camicazi?” she yelled. She dropped her axe before running to encircle the girl in a hug. Despite them not agreeing over Hiccup’s worthiness as a Viking as children, the two girls had been close friends when Hiccup wasn’t involved.

“Astrid! IT’s so lovely to see you. And your not kicking this knucklehead into the dirt, how refreshing.” Astrid laughed.

“Wait here long enough and you’ll see that’s not completely true,” Hiccup chuckled. Astrid pulled away and walked over to her husband. She socked him gently in the shoulder.

“You scared me half to death, Haddock.”

“Not my fault, Mi’Lady. Cammi held me at dagger-point.”

“It wasn’t even a dagger,” Camicazi laughed. She reached to the ground and scooped up the long instrument. Hiccup could see that it was a thin pole used to move logs in the fire.

“Astrid, how’d you even know?” Hiccup asked.

“The kids were terrified. They saw Cammi sneaking through the window and figured you were in mortal danger when you screamed.”

“I did not scream,” Hiccup protested.

“Yeah, you did,” Camicazi countered, her smile wide.

“I just called out in startlement.

“Nope, screamed like a maiden running from a snake,” Camicazi teased.

Hiccup opened his mouth to further counter this attack on his courage, when he heard footsteps racing up the stairs.

“Oh, Snotlout,” Astrid said. She quickly left the room and came back with a confused Snotlout in toe.

“Cammi?” he asked in bewilderment. These two had never gotten along in childhood. Stoick was always trying to break up their legendary fights, though Astrid had enjoyed them.

“The Snot!” Cammi said, walking over and good-naturedly socking him in the shoulder.

“We thought you were dead.”

“What’s with you Berkians thinking Bog-Burglars aren’t badasses who can never die?” Cammi complained. Hiccup laughed at her pout.

“We’re actually New Berkians now, Cammi.”

“Yes, and you have a lot of explaining to do about that, Mister,” she huffed, looking pointedly around.

“As do you. Like, How in the hell did you get here? Where have you been for 19 years,” Snotlout demanded.

“But before that,” Astrid threw in , “Let’s go let your husband and our kids know that Hiccup hasn’t gone to Valhalla.”

“Oh, good point,” Snotlout said.

The four of them made there way down the stairs, out of the house, and to Snotlout’s and Fishlegs. Camicazi kept an easy pace with Astrid. Despite her being two heads shorter than Astrid, she had long legs.

“So, you and Hiccup?” Astrid smiled.

“Never would have thought, huh?”

“Nah, I knew you’d be his wife.” Astrid looked at her in interest. “What? You hated him way to much for there not to be chemistry.”

“Yeah well, I was stupid back then. I didn’t see him for who he was. But all that changed. We’ve been through so much, have done so much together. I can’t imagine a world without him in it.” Camicazi smiled as Hiccup caught up with the two, looping his arm with Astrid’s and giving her a gentle smile before winking at Camicazi.

“Don’t let her fool you. She just likes me for my wordplay.”

“Dork,” Astrid said, elbowing him.

Soon, they all arrived at Snotlout’s house. Snotlout had broken off from the group to have a talk with some of the guards leaving the great hall, so Astrid was left to knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter of this short little story. I hoped you enjoyed!

Zephyr and Nuffink stood right behind their Uncle Fishlegs as he opened the door and froze in his tracks. They peered fearfully from behind his large frame and their mouths fell open.

“Hey Zephy. Hey Nuffy,” Hiccup called, waving jovially. The kids raced to him, nearly knocking him off balance.

“Dad, you’re okay!” Nuffink called joyfully.

“Are you hurt? What happened?” Zephyr rushed out, running her hands over her dad’s arm to check for injuries. Hiccup just laughed and brought them into his arms.

“I’m perfectly alright you too. It’s okay.”

Cammi!” Fishlegs finally got out after staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of him.

“Fish!” Camicazi called back. “Gods, look at you. And you have kids too! Everything has changed.” Camicazi walked up to hug Fishlegs and Zephyr, catching site of the dark outfit, turned her attention from making sure her dad was safe.

“That’s her. She was going to murder Dad!” She called. One hand clenched into a fist while the other reached for her dagger, tucked into her belt.

“Woah, Zeph. Astrid warned with a gentle smile. “Your Dad wasn’t going to be murdered. Your Aunt Cammi is just a bit of a prankster.” Astrid took Zephyrs hand and walked her up to Camicazi. “Zephyr, this is your Aunt Camicazi, chief of the Bog-Burglars.” Zephyr still was a little wary, but she reached out her hand and Camicazi shook it.

“No worries, Zephyr. Me and your folks go way back. I’m sorry for scaring you all though, that wasn’t my intention.”

“Why don’t you all come in,” Fishlegs said, stepping into the house and scooping up the twins, who had fallen asleep on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

The Haddocks and Camicazi filed into the house and sat at the table as Fishlegs went upstairs to settle the twins into bed. Then, he emerged back downstairs and began making tea for everyone. Snotlout soon joined the group, stopping to kiss Fishlegs on the cheek before taking a seat at the table. Fishlegs soon followed, passing out teacups to everyone before sitting down heavily and sipping from his cup.

“So Cammi, now that no one thinks I’m off to Valhalla, mind explaining how you found us and why you were looking for us?” Hiccup asked.

“well firstly, on the fifth year of our journey out of the Archipelago that started 19 years ago, we came across a beautiful land. There were things we’d never seen in the Archipelago. Exotic plants, animals that a child couldn’t conjure up in their worst nightmares, you get the picture. And the people; they were different from us in every way. Anyway, we spent a majority of our years on the seas and in coastal regions. Some of us, me included, ventured inland, but you know how it goes: A Bog-Burglar’s home is the water. Mom died when I was about 19 from some sickness she picked up on one of our expeditions inland, so I’ve been leading the Bog-Burglars since then. As more people began to discover our hidden gem of a land, the waters were more dangerous. Hiccup, you wouldn’t believe the weapons they have. Your inventor’s mind would chomp at the bit to see what kind of sorcery they’ve concocted. I made the decision that we needed to settle until we could have weaponry that would keep us safe. And while that was the best decision I could ever make for the tribe, I hated every moment. Finally, I left my closest advisor and my daughter in charge of the Bog-Burglars while I did some exploring. I found myself back in the Archipelago and decided I give my old friend a visit.”

“You have a daughter?” Astrid asked. “Wow Cammi, I never would have thought it.”

“don’t get too proud of me. It was out of necessity and no marriage bond was involved. But my daughter’s quite the dragon fire. She’s brash and loud. I’ve no idea where she gets it from.”

“Yeah, that’s a riddle,” Hiccup snorted. Cammi gave him an exasperated-yet-playful look.

“I stopped off at Berk, but saw that it was utterly destroyed. And not like it usually was after a raid, but decimated. I feared that something had happened to all of you. I sailed around to try and figure out where you’d gone. I ended up going to the northern markets as I didn’t want to have to island hop. There I was told some very interesting stories and where you were.”

“Interesting doesn’t quite do it justice,” Fishlegs said with a grin.

“Fishlegs is absolutely right,” Snotlout intoned with a grin.

“Here they go again,” Zephyr whispered conspiratorially to Nuffink, who giggled. In truth the kids loved hearing about their parent’s daring past. And with the relief of their dad being safe and sound and the excitement of having an Aunt who had done amazing things, they were eager to hear more stories.

“I hate to pet my own dragon,” Hiccup said, a grin spreading lopsidedly across his face.

“And yet you do it so often,” Astrid said. Hiccup scowled playfully at her.

“But it’s the best story you’ll ever hear. IT’s a long one, and you may not believe it,” Hiccup continued. “But then again, with all our adventures, you may believe more than I give you credit for.”

“Try me, Haddock,” Camicazi challenged, her mischievous grin slicing through her features. “And we’ll see about the best story. I have a few of my own that may make you question reality.


End file.
